Solo una tienda
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Si mirar al pasado, solo le traía buenos recuerdos, y al imaginarse el futuro solo se encontraba con algo incierto, un futuro totalmente obscuro; que sentido tenia seguir en este mundo sin contar con su contraparte gemela.


Solo una tienda

Hola a todos…. Aquí escribiendo especialmente para el reto Primum del foro The Ruins, con la maravillosa palabra: "Tienda"…. Este lo denominaría algo trágico, ya que en mis momentos de inspiración, me sentí muy melancólica, a lo cual salió esto de mi mente atolondrada….Gracias video de Famous Last Words de My Chemical Romance por haberme inspirado con su piromanía… Se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios, tomatazos, lechugazos, un Oscar, un Grammy…

_**Disclaimer: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.**_

_Sé que es momento de superarlo, sé que nada ni nadie me lo devolverán, sé que aunque yo lo sienta como algo indiferente, afecta tremendamente saber que no sé lo que en verdad siento… Pero que puedo hacerle a este sentimiento, tal vez sea tristeza, culpabilidad, impotencia, odio, tranquilidad, paz, conciliación, confusión, despreocupación, indiferencia, rencor o cualquier tipo de sentimiento subversivo a lo que en verdad puedo llegara a creer en este momento; pero de algo estoy seguro, jamás podría arrepentirme de enterrar todo aquello que me recuerda a él._

Si mirar al pasado, solo le traía buenos recuerdos, y al imaginarse el futuro solo se encontraba con algo incierto, un futuro totalmente obscuro; que sentido tenia seguir en este mundo sin contar con su contraparte gemela. Quizás algo en su razón le demandaba no hacer aquello, pero sus sentimientos se hallaban al borde del colapso, no encontraba algo por lo cual vivir, salvo su familia, pero ni si quiera ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo a flote en aquella tortura viviente, si bien sobrevivió en aquella guerra, sabía muy bien que sin Fred, era un cuerpo sin alma, su alma gemela, aunque sonara estúpido eso era él.

Aun recordaba claramente un momento de su infancia; en donde él siempre se dejaba llevar por el carácter de Fred, sus muy absurdas bromas, travesuras y demás trastadas que siempre conseguían un buen castigo para ambos.

—_Georgie, creo que por fin descubrí que seremos cuando seamos mayores— Dijo aquel pelirrojo tan parecido a ti, que te costaba creer que tú fueras alguien más en el mundo, solo podían ser dos en uno solo._

—_Fredie, ya te dije que seré alguien como Papá, ese es mi sueño— Bufo su gemelo, cansado de que Fred insistiera en cambiar sus planes para el futuro._

En aquellos años, George pensaba en su propio futuro, quería a su hermano, pero era consciente de que no podrían compartir toda una vida juntos, él era una persona que mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, quería llegar a ser alguien en la vida, alguien que sacara a su familia a relucir, no siendo solo los Weasley, una familia pobre, quería ser reconocido por cualquiera que lo viera en el mundo mágico, mientras que su hermano Fred, era alguien más soñador, el que se encargaba de idear bromas hacia su hermano Percy, molestar a Ron, y sobreproteger a Ginny, pero su carácter era inquebrantable, ya que siempre conseguía divertir a los demás, y defender a su familia de cualquiera.

_Observo la cara de Fred, y solo pudo distinguir su característico puchero que siempre utilizaba contra su madre, quien podía resistirse a esa mirada; absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su gemelo._

—_Está bien Fred, dime que será de nosotros dos cuando seamos grandes— concluyo George al darse por vencido._

—_Abriremos una tienda do bromas, en la cual ira mucha gente, niños, adultos, todo tipo de magos y brujas querrán ir a "Sortilegios Weasley"._

—_¿Sortilegios Weasley? Buen nombre hermano, algo alucinante pero muy bueno_

—_Mas que bueno, es nuestro sueño Georgie, nuestro futuro juntos._

"Nuestro sueño, nuestro futuro" Todo lo que Fred había prometido no valía absolutamente nada en estas circunstancias, al paso de los años, había aceptado que en verdad si era tal y como él quería, estar siempre juntos, compartir el mismo sueño, el mismo futuro; pero ahora, su único sueño de George se resumía a compartir algo suyo con Fred, algo que la muerte solo podía proporcionarle, una eternidad compartida con su hermano.

Y ya no podía retrasarlo ni un minuto más, era una noche acogedora, una noche perfecta de abril, el se encontraba en aquel local que "ambos" habían elegido como el sitio más visitado, gracias al idealismo de Fred y su tienda de bromas, cada uno de los estantes se encontraba repleto de sus más selectos productos, y el olor a pólvora era más penetrante que de costumbre, ya que cada rincón de Sortilegios Weasley se encontraba con una capa de explosivos, sin pensárselo dos veces, George se dirigió a la sección de Pirotecnia, y ahí mismo se recostó en el frio pasillo, tomando su varita e inicio el fuego que rápidamente se expandió por todo el local, si ese lugar era el sueño de ambos, porque no podría el terminarlo, si una parte de si mismo había muerto, ahora él se encargaría de estar por completo junto a su hermano; y de esta misma forma recordó las últimas palabras que pudo dirigirle a su hermano muerto entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba desconsolado, renegándole a la vida el haberse llevado a su fiel acompañante:

"_Ya eres libre,_

_Ya no tendrás un cruel destino,_

_Y tampoco sufrirás más,_

_Ahora solo descansa."_

Tal vez se estaba consumiendo con aquel fuego incesante, tal vez era una manera masoquista y equivoca de estar por fin con su hermano, tal vez destruir uno de los últimos sueños de Fred era llegar demasiado, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora pensaba en lo que él quería, y George Weasley solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, que no importaba lo que los demás dirían sobre su salud mental al llegar a hacer aquello, pero al final de cuentas, él era una mera persona con ganas de morir, y Sortilegios Weasley era solo una simple tienda.


End file.
